Pray for Nihon
by TatOneVodkaBottle
Summary: Japan visited China and Korea for a reunion for the first time in many years. Based off of what happened in May 2011 in Japan. Pray for Japan. rated T just to be safe.


Japan walked through the hallways of China's house.

It seemed like a long time since he said good bye to Pochi as he embarked to visit China. He took a few steps forward into a large opening which he recognized as the living space. In a calm manner, he walked in and formally bowed.

"Konitchiwa." He said as he rose back up and sat right next to China and Korea.

"Oh, Nihao Japan. I'm so glad you can make it, we barely spend time together as a family any more. So that's why I all called you here." China informed everyone.

"Neh, and Anaki, I missed those days, can I live with you?" Korea begged.

Japan got comfortable in his criss-cross sitting position on the cushion and straightened his shirt, careful of not wrinkling the note in his pocket that America gave him after the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima.

"Hey, Dude, I'm sorry what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, I really am. I was childish and, I don't know, I just went into a rage and wanted revenge. After all, Pearl Harbor was my most costly ports. Sorry I shouldn't remind you of that. I'll send you help for what I have done. I hope our friendship still exists, I will be sad if it doesn't. If you need anything, I'll be there for you man." The note stated.

"Japan?"

"Anaki?"

Japan got back to his senses. "Oh?! Hai?" Japan asked.

"Japan, we were thinking of going shopping, do you want to come with us?" China asked curiously.

Japan wasn't in the mood to shop lately since his stomach been hurting for the last few days, but it was impolite not to, Japan nod. "Hai, where to particularly?"

"We are going to Songhai! Songhai is so cool Anaki!" Korea yelled.

Japan smiled slightly, it really was a long time since the three of them got together and spend time with each other. With today's fast paced lifestyles, it really was getting harder to spend time with each other. Japan told them he'll catch up and waited them to leave. Once they left, he begin having a headache, one that begin to make him uncomfortable. He knew something was going on in his country, he just can't pin point on what. He ignored it, no not today when they were just reuniting as a family. He got up, looking for some pain relieving herbs China would always give Japan as a child when he wasn't feeling good.

Japan set off to the kitchen where he last remembered seeing it some 4000 years ago. He searched every cabinet carefully and thoroughly , until he found what he wanted at last. Japan bit down on the soft leaf and begin to chew, spitting out he remains, letting the juices take their course. He looked back, turned and left to catch up with the other two.

Japan walked on the busy streets besides China and Korea, holding a few shopping bags full of goods. Japan watched as the children played with a ball on the street and smiled. He, like Korea, missed the days when he was a child, and looking up to China as a guardian. He felt light headed, enough to make him fall.

"Japan! Are you alright?" China turned around and helped Japan up.

"H-Hai... It's nothing, just an earthquake at my place." Japan assured. But this was no ordinary earthquake, this earthquake was the worst in Japan's history. Japan felt the inside of him shaking a little more than during a normal earthquake, and worried.

"Anaki, what's wrong? You look pale." Korea worried. Japan looking on Korea's face told him mentally something was wrong.

"I-It's fine, It's just a very strong earthquake." Japan felt the earthquake subside and sighed in relief. He still wondered, why was this earthquake so powerful to make him near passing out?

"An earthquake that powerful should be watched, it's best if we go home now." China told the two of them. " And besides, we practically visited every shop on the last four streets." China informed picking up Japan's dropped shopping bags.

Japan laid on the futon as he tried to puzzle together what happened. Korea, a few feet next to him, watching him extensively and carefully. China was in the kitchen cooking up Japan some soup to help his body recover. Japan laid there very calmly that is was eerie enough to scare someone.

"Anaki, are you alright? Your not moving as much."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from that fall." Japan felt a stomach ache again. This time, it felt a bit more intense. It made Japan flinch a bit.

"Anaki?"

"I'm fine... It's probably an aftershock." Japan reassured Korea.

Japan's stomach ache rose to an unbareable level as he yelled out in pain. China jumped up, nearly splashing hot soup on himself and ran to Japan, totally forgetting about the soup, still cooking on the stove.

"Japan! Are you ok!" To his fear, China saw Japan, clutching his side as it made him moan. China ran to his side and begin asking questions.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?! Are you bleeding?!"

Japan only let out more yells in pain as he felt a tsunami crashing into one of his towns. Washing out buildings, boats, vehicles, and people with its fast currents. Japan screamed for it to stop.

"Korea! Put on the news!"

"Ok Anaki!" Korea said as he felt scared.

"We have breaking news from Japan where a tsunami has it a town caused by the earthquake earlier this morning."

Japan cried out for it to stop, but his pain was relentless. Wave after wave, the pain grew and grew. Korea was scared and panicking, China tried to keep calm and comfort Japan as best as he could.

"Try to bite this bamboo, I'm sure panda won't mind... take your pain off on the bamboo Japan." China gave Japan rubbing his hand to comfort him. "Korea, get some antibiotics!"

"Y-Yes Anaki!" Korea ran out of the room to get some of that herb that Japan took earlier. Japan felt his people being washed way by the currents, out to sea, and worried for them, he begin to panic when he felt his people's fear, panic, and state of confusion. Japan begin to cry. He never felt any thing this painful before. China was there, rubbing his side, trying to loosen up the pain best he could. Japan kept hearing his people screams and cries in his ears, and there is nothing he could do about it, he laid there, feeling hopeless as he continued to hear his people scream in fear for the next half an hour.

"We are live on scene with our reporter in Tokyo, Japan." The news cast announced.

"It seems that the tsunami releashed on Japan has triggered a power plant nuclear core, we are unsure at this time if the core is stable enough to not explode." The reporter said as soon as he started interviewing people.

Japan eyes grew wide in fear and terror when the reporter said, "Unsure ... if the core is stable enough to not explode."


End file.
